


【鼬佐】长相厮守

by Alimi1125



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimi1125/pseuds/Alimi1125
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	【鼬佐】长相厮守

“我下辈子也要成为宇智波鼬的弟弟。”

冥王疲倦地睁开一只眼，俯视白衣少年，在他的角度看起来，佐助的身影十分渺小，甚至只需要轻轻向前踏一步就能把他的灵魂踩碎，但于此时此刻，他完全提不起干劲做任何事，也不想说任何话。

“宇智波佐助！”

沙哑而带着愠怒的嗓音响起，佐助挑挑眉，他对于冥王的反应已经习以为常，这不是第一次了，应该说，在这之前已经有好几次了。

“要我再重复一遍吗？我下辈子也要成为鼬的弟弟。”佐助一字一顿地说道。

“这就是你求人的态度？！”

冥王喷出一口老血，他眼角抽搐着，从口袋里摸索着并掏出随身笔记本，翻到某一页。

“这已经是第一二三四……第七次了！你有完没完啊？！”

“嗯哼。”

如雷贯耳的咆哮在狭窄的空间里响起了回音，“要不是看在你哥的份上，我才不会一次又一次地破例把你们分在一起！”

“对噢，所以你得一直把我们分在一起。”佐助弯起嘴角。

“你他妈……！”冥王忍不住飙了句脏话。

佐助双手抱胸，那副表情就像在说“你奈我何？”，实在欠扁。

终于，冥王投降般叹出一口气，“不是我说你啊，每生每世都没能救到你哥，你该放弃了吧。”

像是被按了什么开关，佐助整个人都僵住了，一时之间，两人身处的这个空间里弥漫着一种诡异的气氛。

“你的灵魂又变得破烂不堪了，再这样下去你迟早会彻彻底底地死掉，还是算了吧。”

冥王一摆手，用魔法治疗佐助灵魂上的伤口，而他万万想不到的是，本是出于关心的话语，此刻却激起了佐助情绪的波浪。

“你什么都不懂！我这次一定、一定能拯救他的！我会让他陪着我走一生！只要我再加把劲，哥哥……哥哥就绝对不会死的！！！”

佐助红着眼眶注视着面前的高大身影，他近乎嘶吼般大喊，像只被戳中痛处的刺猬。

“你——”

“我不会让鼬死的！我会让他好好活着！”

本来这个时候应该喝令肃静，可是冥王看着佐助那副快要哭的神情，实在不忍心凶他。

“我是为你好啊……”冥王苦笑道。

“你第一世，你哥为了保你周全，屠杀全族，最后身患绝症而死。第二世，茶楼失火，你哥为了保护你而被火活活烧死。第三世，你哥暴露了他作为卧底的身份，在你面前被人枪毙。第四世，你哥几乎拯救了整个国家，可是在面对你的时候因忍不住心软而导致战争爆发，你们在乱箭中身亡。第五世，你哥到国外当间谍，你被人抓住作为人质，你哥自杀身亡。第六世，你被人暗杀，你哥为你挡住了致命一击，失血过多而死……”

“闭嘴！”

听着痛苦不堪的往事，佐助已经在崩溃的边缘徘徊，他捂着双耳，想要逃避，泪水却不自觉地滑下来。

冥王深吸一口气，“鼬的命运就是这样，无论活多少辈子都会死掉，根本无法改变。”

“不对！我一定能救他的！一定能救他的，一定……”佐助机械地重复着同一句话。

“你又怎能确保这次可以呢？投胎了那么多次，你每次都尽力了，结果呢？没有一次能够改变他的命运！”

佐助不知道该如何反驳，他心里也清楚冥王说的都是实话，这里的一切都是由人的潜意识制造出来的，而佐助此时此刻身心的无力感伴随着疲倦感冲上脑袋，他眼前一阵晕眩，差点没站稳。

“更何况你哥根本不知道你在背后的付出，只有你才有这几世的记忆，你也累了吧，该休息一下了，鼬这么爱你，也不想看着你折磨自己的。”

冥王看到佐助憔悴的模样，不禁好言相劝道，甚至把杀手锏——鼬也搬了出来。

可是听到这一句话的佐助却猛然惊醒了。

他是绝对不可以这时候放弃的，就算陪上他的性命，他也必须把鼬从轮回的诅咒里拯救出来，这是他的目标，累、无力、这些都不是他放弃的理由。

因为他始终爱着他。

冥王眼见佐助的眼神瞬间从懊悔变得坚定和清澈，还以为他听进了自己说的话，“明白了吗？”

“明白了，下辈子也麻烦你了。”佐助说道。

冥王愣了一下，反应过来后一吐血，差点没被气死，“好！你想干啥就干啥，我不会再管你了！走走走。”

冥王一挥手，佐助面前就出现了一扇门，他走了进去，随后门便化作一道白光消失了。

临离开前，佐助回头瞥了一眼，“……放弃爱一个人，对姓宇智波的人来说是不可能做到的事。”他挤出一个微笑。

__________________

待佐助离开了，冥王叹了口气，他按一按太阳穴，心里感叹着佐助怎么不争气，“下一位是谁？快进来！”

趁着那少得可怜的只有几十秒的休息时间，冥王稍微放松一下并闭目养神，过了一会儿，他隔着眼皮看见了白光，顿时感到不对劲。

他记得进来的门是黑色的来着……

反应过来的冥王连忙睁开眼睛，警惕地望着那白色的光芒，在门形成的瞬间的同时，他已经作好了通报守卫的准备。

从门后面出来的是佐助和冥王刚才还在讨论的人——鼬。

“！！！”

冥王一脸惊讶，而鼬只是面无表情地看着他，“冥王大人，我们又见面了。”

“鼬？！你为什么会回到这里？！守卫呢？！”

“我把他们打晕了。”

冥王还想说点什么，突然像是想到了什么似的，他呆愣着站起来，心里不由得有点儿慌张，“你该不会……已经听到了？”

见鼬只是沉默而没有反驳，冥王更慌了，“我……”

“怎么回事？”鼬打断冥王的话，冰冷冷的语气让冥王不禁打了个冷颤。

冥王感受到如山压上来一般的压力，深知纸包不住火，始终都瞒不过鼬，只好把他所知道的都对面前的人从实招来。

冥王的父亲，也就是上代冥王，对两兄弟下了一个诅咒，佐助每次轮回时都会继承上辈子的记忆，而鼬却不会，重点是佐助每辈子都会眼睁睁地看着鼬在他面前死去，一次又一次地感受绝望。

冥王的父亲下这个诅咒是有原因的。

那时候佐助的灵魂已经接近崩溃的程度，也就是说，他已经疯了。

去见冥王父亲的时候，佐助大吵大闹，嚷着要杀掉所有人来为哥哥陪葬，面对着好言相劝的人，佐助却毫不领情地恶言相向。

那天原本已经心情颇差，加上佐助的言语行为惹怒了他，于是他便下了诅咒。

换句话说，他只是一时被怒火遮蔽了眼睛才会干这样的事。

“唉，要是能放下这段感情的话，那你弟弟就不用那么辛苦了。”冥王再次叹气。

一阵沉默后，鼬说：“你父亲呢？”

“后来投胎了。”

见鼬的脸色缓缓沉下去，冥王心知不妙，但还是站在原地一动不动，等待着鼬的回应。

这件事确是父亲做得不对，可是人都走了，当儿子的只好留下帮他收拾烂摊子，这是避免不了的责任。

鼬皱着眉，“灵魂崩溃是怎么回事？你之前也说过佐助的灵魂已经变得破烂不堪，为什么会变成这样子？”

“那是因为人生前在精神上受到的伤害会同时损害到灵魂，那家伙都经历了许多次，还是没能习惯你的死。原本灵魂的伤口不需要治疗，只要喝下孟婆汤，忘掉上辈子的记忆就可以愈合的了，可是你家弟弟因为诅咒而一直痊愈不了。”冥王回答道。

鼬握紧拳头，“最后……会变成怎样？”

问的是佐助的灵魂吧，冥王过了片刻才反应过来。

“魂飞魄散。”他诚实地说道，想了想又补上一句，“放心，每次他回到这里的时候我都会帮他治疗，不过会很耗费力量就是了。”

听到冥王的话，鼬紧皱着的眉头放松了一点，心里的重担也放下了一半，对他来说佐助平安没事比什么都重要。

他接着又问：“有办法破解这个诅咒吗？”

“只要我的力量足够就可以除掉这个诅咒了，可是为了治疗你弟弟耗费了不少力量，最快也要三千年才能恢复，大概就是人间界的三十年左右吧。”冥王再次叹气，他耸耸肩，“要是你能活过三十岁就好了，到时候我就能帮你们除诅咒了，可惜……”

上辈子他十八岁就死了，鼬心想。

冥王仿佛猜到他心里想的，说道：“不，我印象中你活最久的都只是在忍者世界活到二十一岁而已，所以啊，你上辈子都算活得久的了。”

“忍者世界？”

“对，就是个有忍者存在的世界，你那时候就是个忍者，最后因为绝症而死了，你也听到的吧，我说要不是你作死般用你的瞳术，也不至于那么早死吧！我说你根本就没有活下去的动力。”

冥王呵斥道，转过头来却发现鼬的眼神早就变了，就和方才佐助离开时望着自己的目光一样。

“关于这，能详细一点告诉我吗？”

__________________

鼬出来时，佐助已经在等着了。

“走吧。”佐助拉着鼬的手往奈何桥的方向走，而鼬任由他拉着，一直一言不发。

“你刚才去哪了？”佐助见状问道。

“去见冥王了。”鼬开口答道。

佐助应了一声，过了几秒钟却察觉到鼬说的话有哪处不对劲，他皱着眉头问：“你不是比我先来的吗？”

“……”鼬再次沉默，他不动声色地上前，从后搂住佐助。

佐助受的苦都是他造成的，自以为他做的那些事是对佐助好的，其实根本就是害了佐助，害了自己想要守护的人。

“哥哥？”

“佐助，对不起，原谅我……”鼬在他耳边悄声说道。

“什……么？哥哥你怎么了？”

佐助顿时手足无措起来，看到鼬的模样，配合刚才说的话，他也能猜个八九不离十，看来鼬什么都知道了。

“干什么道歉？没关系的，不是你的错——”佐助慌忙转身想要安慰总是在自责的哥哥，却被鼬再次抱进怀里。

“对不起，佐助，对不起，你肯定很痛苦吧”抱紧怀里的人，鼬抚着他的背部。

佐助的身体僵硬着，被兄长温柔的拥抱包围，他长久以来的积累的恐惧、慌张、绝望等情绪通通化作泪水汹涌而出。目睹鼬每一次的死亡，经历了一次又一次的失败，无可否认的是，他已经很累了。

在鼬的怀抱里，他能感受到鼬还在，自己还未失去最重要的人，他把头埋进鼬的黑色衣服内，“鼬，我好怕哦，很害怕会……”失去你

鼬看着泣不成声的弟弟，心一抽一抽的疼。

“佐助，我想活下去。”

佐助猛然睁大眼睛，他难以置信地抬起头来，胡乱地擦干眼泪，睁着哭到红肿的双眼，像是要确定刚才听到的不是幻听一样小心翼翼地问：“你说什么？”

“我想活下去。”鼬望着他的眼睛，一字一顿地说道。

鼬的话就像一盏明灯，照亮他，驱除他心中的阴霾，佐助弯起嘴角，露出一个灿烂的笑容，笑得像朵花儿，而这是七辈子以来都没有过的。

“记住你说的，可别忘了。”

“嗯，绝对不会。”

__________________

佐助是在十五岁时恢复记忆的。

与以往一样，他昏迷了数天来接收过大的信息量，不过这次昏迷的时间变少了，原因是，某部分的记忆重叠了。

昏暗的房间、墙壁上一点点的烛光、桌子旁边挂着的忍具包，这里是大蛇丸的洞穴，佐助回忆一下，灭族、叛逃，他所经历的和七辈子前一模一样，他现在身处的正是忍者世界。

他丝毫没有疑惑为何会投胎到以前曾生活过的世界，而是在心中默默地庆幸自己知道事情的走向，一切都在他掌握之中，距离鼬的死亡还有一年时间，还来得及，这次哥哥一定能平安没事的。

这是个绝好的机会，他心想。

佐助干脆利落地换件衣服，无视大蛇丸和兜的叫唤，带着几支苦无和手里剑就出行，前往晓基地。

__________________

晓基地内，一众成员在内开着会议，佩恩听着外面如雷贯耳的“鼬！你给我出来！”，感觉到太阳穴有点疼。

“鼬，你弟弟在外面，你……去处理一下。”

他纳闷着，心里疑惑基地怎么这么容易就被发现，换着是别人的话可不会只是“处理一下”的程度，只是因为他听说鼬的弟弟成了木叶村叛忍，所以也不怕基地的地址被他泄露出去，就算佐助想要做出危害组织的行为，他也相信鼬能解决掉。

“就这样，解散。”

其他组织的成员都纷纷解除幻灯身之术，他们可没有八卦别人家事的兴趣，连迪达拉也被蝎拉走了。于是整个基地里只剩下鼬在风中凌乱。

完成任务回来的途中，鬼鲛因有要事而走开，让鼬独自一人回去基地，所以基地内的鼬是真身而不是幻影，此时此刻身边的所有队友都不在，一向冷静自持的鼬突然有点沉不住气。

他那愚蠢的弟弟竟然在向敌人暴露自己的位置，还在只有双勾玉的情况下来找自己报仇，不要命的做法！鼬气愤地想。

同时间，外面的佐助完全没有考虑到鼬不在的可能性 ，见久久没人应，以为鼬躲着他，便气得大喊：“宇智波鼬你TM给我滚出来！！！”

听到这句话的鼬咬牙切齿，佐助竟然说脏话，到底是谁教的？到底是谁教坏他天真无邪可爱善良纯洁得像张白纸的弟弟的？！是卡卡西吗？！

远在木叶村的卡卡西大大地打了个喷嚏。

于是他忍无可忍地走了出去。

__________________ 

鼬面瘫着站在原地，普通人可能看不出来，可是与鼬朝夕相处的佐助很明白，鼬生气了。

不知道是上辈子还是上上辈子时候的事，有一次佐助惹鼬发怒了（原因他也忘了），那时候鼬那种冷冰冰的气场，以及那冷淡的语气和带着愠怒的眼神，至今仍然历历在目。

如何让兄长解气？答曰：被艹死在床上。

人总要受过一两次血泪的教训才会学乖，而佐助是个例外，犯错，受教训，下一次还敢，谁叫他有哥哥疼，哥哥也舍不得他疼呢？

“呵，愚蠢的弟弟哦。”鼬说。

佐助很清楚他们家的教育有多严格，平常的鼬绝对不会发出“呵”这个音节，会说出这么没礼貌的话，鼬显而易见的动气了。佐助紧皱眉，到底是谁让他哥生气了？

菊花一紧，佐助缓缓道出一句：“我愚蠢的哥哥啊……”

哥哥？听到久违的称呼，鼬眉头一挑。

“我全都知道了。”佐助故作镇定地说道，一滴冷汗从额角滑下。

看见佐助顶着一张愚蠢的脸说出愚蠢的话，鼬不禁有点想笑，佐助能知道什么？他一直在自己的监视底下，从来都没有跟斑接触过，没可能会知道灭族的真相的。

但是……佐助眼中的仇恨不见了。

“知道什么？”鼬猜测佐助是猜到了一点儿真相，不过没关系，只要再忽悠一下弟弟就可以了，再础劣的谎言也能骗到佐助——

“团藏威胁你，下达灭族任务的事。”

“……”了解到这种程度该怎么糊弄过去，在线等挺急的。

鼬的第一反应居然是扩大感知范围，毕竟组织里有一位神出鬼没的，实在不能掉以轻心。

在探查到绝不在附近时，鼬在心中默默松了口气。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“……”

“……”

鼬努力装出冷漠的模样，可是被佐助的双勾玉写轮眼瞪着，他突然有点儿心虚。

“我还知道你不要命地用瞳术，打算死在我面前。”

“……”我不是我没有，啊不对为什么你会知道？！

鼬脸上没有表情，但内心已经波涛汹涌，佐助怎么会知道这些？是谁告诉他的？一切都超出他的预计，佐助得悉了真相，把他原本的计划弄得一团乱，他该怎么办？

“就算有隐情……止水是我杀的，族是我灭的，父母也是我杀的，这是事实。”在穷途末路的情况下，鼬只好孤注一掷。

潜台词就是“大家都是我杀的，你管当中有什么内情！还不快点来报仇？”

佐助深呼吸一下，向前踏一步，“我尊重且理解你的选择……因为我知道宇智波策划政变的事。”

“还知道根本不是你杀的止水哥。”他继续向前迈步。

“还知道父亲母亲最后原谅了你。”最后停在鼬的前面，抬头直视他的眼睛。

“……你就这么想死吗？现在我什么都知道了，你还想推开我吗？你是不是想瞒我一辈子？然后留我独自一人于世上？”

咄咄逼人的语气让鼬不自觉地向后退了两步，退到后面的石壁。

佐助见鼬对他的质问没有回应，叹了口气。

“你明明爱着我的。”他平淡地说，直接勾着鼬的脖子亲了上去。

__________________ 

在被佐助吻住的瞬间，鼬是懵的。

其实他内心深处一直希望佐助知道真相，希望得到佐助的原谅，希望佐助不再恨他，现在佐助不仅原谅他了，还对他的决定表示理解，令他既惊喜欲狂，又无所适从。

而且，喜欢的人知道了他藏在心里的情感，还给予了回应，这根本是不可能发生的事，鼬觉得这世界实在美好得太不真实了，他要不是对自己的实力太自信，甚至会怀疑自己是不是中了幻术。

见鼬在走神，佐助稍有不满地轻轻咬一下他的下唇，然后又像只小猫一样用舌尖舔舐被他咬的地方，他清楚鼬最受不了这个动作，果然感受到鼬的身体轻微颤抖一下。

多亏鼬从来都不会好好穿衣服，佐助轻而易举就褪去了鼬的外衣，黑底红云的晓袍落到地上，他接着把不安分的手伸进鼬的灰色衣服内，被摸的人猛然惊觉到弟弟在干什么，他抓住佐助的手，在他低头的角度，刚好能看见佐助胸口白晢的皮肤、微微凸起的腹肌、纤细而没有一寸赘肉的腰，以及再下面的……

看到鼬的双眼布满血丝，佐助很得意，他就喜欢看隐忍克制的哥哥为他失控的模样。他单手扯下麻绳，脱下上衣和腰布，只剩下深蓝色的裤子，然后再次亲上去。

鼬感受着佐助砰砰的心跳声，忍耐已经到了极限，他捉住弟弟的下巴，反客为主地吻住佐助，用力啃咬他的唇瓣，仿佛要将所有情绪发泄在这个凶狠得不算是吻的吻中。

嘴唇被咬出血来，佐助吃疼地倒吸口气，心里不禁抱怨哥哥的吻一点都不温柔，鼬似乎也察觉到这个吻有多糟糕，于是就撬开佐助的嘴，改为吸允他的舌头。

两人又黏黏糊糊地亲了一会儿，不久后佐助就被吻得双腿发软，软乎乎地靠在鼬的身上，然后喘着气把鼬搂着他的手引到自己的裤裆处。

“哥哥，你摸摸我……”

佐助红着耳朵地说，被他玩火般的行为刺激到的鼬一咬牙，二话不说脱下对方的裤子和内裤，揉捏佐助的性器，弟弟细如小猫的叹息声把他撩得头脑发热，恨不得立刻挺入佐助的体内，占有面前这个他渴望的人。

鼬的理智告诉他要是继续做下去的话就会前功尽废，现在停下来还来得及，可是在佐助面前他根本无法保持冷静。他从前总是推开佐助，此刻却无法放开这个满眼都是他的少年。

因为他是人，也有私欲和贪念。

为了让佐助有更好的将来，他尽能力做了许多。灭族是他的决定，加入晓是他的决定，他已经回不了头了，不能让佐助跟随他踏入深渊。更何况他是个罪人，本就该死，让佐助恨他是他的决定，把佐助打成重伤是他的决定，让佐助杀死他也是他的决定，他从前这样伤害佐助，可见他没资格，也无法给与佐助幸福，

尽管佐助爱着他，而他也同样爱着佐助，相爱的两人始终是无法在一起的。

在一番思量后，鼬总归是忍下来了。

佐助见鼬手上的动作停了下来，猜到哥哥又在想一些乱七八糟的了，急得像只热锅上的蚂蚁，慌乱中把手伸进鼬的裤子内，握着鼬炙热的分身上下撸动，并送上带着讨好意味的吻。

鼬的呼吸一滞，避开佐助的亲吻，沙哑的嗓音响起：“滚开。”

只见佐助的身体一颤，装作没听见地继续动作。鼬不由得心疼弟弟起来，可是仍狠下心来说：“滚。”

嗡的一声，脑袋一阵鸣响。鼬仅仅说了一只字，佐助就红了眼眶，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，“哥，对不起，别离开我……别离开我。”

此刻佐助满脑子不受控的只想着：鼬拒绝他了，鼬会再次离他而去，鼬会再次死掉。

佐助的情绪崩溃来得突然，鼬吓了一跳，他感受到冰冷的气息从佐助身上发出，看过亦经历过无数次杀戮的鼬很清楚，那并不是杀气，而是绝望的气息。

鼬想要抱住佐助，跟他说“哥哥在，哥哥永远不会离开你”，承诺是谎言，但当中的爱是千真万确的，这种虚幻无实却并非毫无意义的承诺至少能让佐助感到安心。可是鼬不可以，在大局面前，所有的事都显得微不足道，他理应放下个人情感。

只差一点儿，只差一点儿他就可以拥抱他的兄弟。

正当鼬下定决心，打算先让佐助的腹部捱上一拳再想办法时，却发现佐助突然跌坐在地上，用手紧紧握着脖子，痛苦地咳嗽，渐渐喘不过气来。

鼬察觉到不对劲，他连忙跪下来，伸出双臂把人抱入怀里，颤抖着的手在半空中停留半秒，落下轻轻拍打佐助的背部，“佐助！冷静下来，慢慢呼吸，吸气……呼气……”

佐助抱住这水中唯一的浮木，下意识地跟随着鼬的指令，深吸一口气，再把气吐出来。

看到佐助的呼吸逐渐平伏下来，鼬心上的一块石头落了地，“对……就是这样，注意气息，嗯，没事的。”

不一会儿，泪水沾湿了鼬肩膀处的衣服，“哥哥，鼬，别走，留下来……”

佐助这副模样让鼬心如刀绞，如今佐助已经知道灭族的真相，已经不能让他承担仇恨了，而且看样子佐助根本不能离开他，要是他死了佐助该怎么办？

看见鼬那副纠结的表情，佐助终于再也忍受不住，他撒娇哭泣色诱什么方法都试了，连过呼吸都被气得犯了，只为了让鼬愿意活着，既然用软的不行，那就用硬的！

他早就知道哥哥什么都不会记得，还天真地认为奇迹会发生，真是蠢到爆。佐助用手背抹掉脸上源源不绝地落下的眼泪，愤怒地喊道：“宇智波鼬！你说过你想活下去的！”然后扶着鼬的坚挺就坐了下去。

“佐助！”鼬吓得慌了手脚，“你在干什么！快停！”

佐助非但不听，还往下面再坐下一点儿，鼬立即托着佐助的腰，不让他继续自残。

没经过润滑和扩张的肠道紧得容不下任何东西，佐助感觉到后庭就像是裂开了一般，明明已经和鼬做过很多次了，可他每次转世投胎的新身体都是处子，害他疼得要死。

鼬眼看佐助的脸唰一下地变白了，着急地想要退出来，却担心这样会让佐助受伤，只好好声好气地哄道：“乖，放松，让我退出来。”

佐助一听这话就更固执，他故意夹得更紧，令鼬禁不住闷哼一声，传来的一阵快感使他想要用力桶进这温热的地方，但仅存的冷静的思绪告诉他不能，他唯有用尽自制力才能控制住自己。

在鼬喘着粗气调整状态的同时，佐助凑过去堵住鼬的嘴巴，同时用力一坐，全部便进入了他的后穴。

“唔！！”佐助的瞳孔一缩，眼角被激出了一滴水珠。

鼬低低地呻吟一声，他突然觉得这个身体已经不属于他，即使是对自己极有信心的他也无法保证一会儿会干出什么事来，所以趁着现在还有一丝理性时告诫佐助：“呼……我要退出来，你先放松，不然会受伤的。”

“不疼，我是忍者。”佐助说道，接着挤出一个不自然的微笑，开始上下摆腰，他承受着撕裂般的痛楚，却故意发出呻吟声：“哈啊～嗯……”

看着被痛楚折磨却假装欢愉的弟弟，鼬的心像是被硬生生撕开成两半，此刻也顾不上心中的顾虑，只想尽快停止弟弟的作死行为。

“佐助，这儿做不方便，我们先去房间可以吗？”鼬亲吻他的脸庞，“我不会走的”他作出承诺。

佐助犹豫了半天，最后点点头答应了。

鼬大大地松一口气，托着佐助的大腿和臀部走往房间，途中在佐助的身体上舔舐、吸允，以分散他的注意力，在感觉到弟弟的身体放松的一瞬间把巨物抽出来。

鼬藉着亲吻安抚即将要炸毛的佐助，随后把他轻轻放在床上，“我去蝎的房间里找润滑剂，你在这等一会儿——”

“你说过不会走的……”佐助拉着鼬的手，撅嘴不满地说。

鼬好笑地看着佐助，无奈地戳一下弟弟的额头。“那好吧，不过至少要让我帮你扩张。”

佐助乖乖地趴在床上，鼬看到佐助的穴口有点红肿，内心叹了口气，并小心翼翼地插进一只手指，耐心地进出转动，在湿热的内壁摸索着，在看见佐助绷紧的身体慢慢放松后，再增加手指的数量，“痛就告诉我。”

经过一番努力后，鼬终于在稍微深一点的地方找到那一片软匚肉，他抱着恶作剧的心态用手指按压那个地方，果不其然收获到弟弟一声比一声拔高的呻吟。

鼬饶有兴味地看着佐助整个身体泛起了浅浅的红色，“刚才还这么主动，现在才来害羞？也太迟了，我可不会停下来。”

佐助简直羞耻得想要找个洞钻进去，活了这么久还像个纯情小男孩一样，实在太不争气。

佐助的耳边红得要烧起来，鼬见状不由得噗嗤一声笑出来，佐助总是无时无刻都能轻易地影响他的心情，不论是喜怒哀乐。

“别笑！快进来！”佐助恼羞成怒道。

“嗯。”鼬翻过佐助的身体与他交换津液，同时缓缓进入。

经过刚才的扩张，佐助的小穴已经变得松软，鼬很轻松地把龟头顶了进去，然后慢慢往内推进，而佐助则在努力地放松自己的肌肉，艰难地容纳着对方。

待整根没入的时候，两人皆发出了满足的叹息，与方才强硬而粗暴的进入不同，这次是充满温柔和怜惜的。

“你还好吗？”他亲一下弟弟的耳朵问道。

“嗯……”

“那我动了哦。”

鼬换着不同的角度进攻，同时观察佐助的反应和表情，以找出对佐助来说最舒服的姿势，最后他把佐助按在床上，让对方骑着腰间坐上去，这姿势能进得更深，所以刚才佐助用这个姿势强势地进入时也更疼，不过要是使用得当的话也是能获得快感的。

他前所未有地对一个人如此的细心，因为他希望能给佐助最棒的体验，毕竟这是最后一次了，想到这点，他有点儿窒息的感觉，唯有极力控制自己的情绪波动不被佐助发现。

佐助感觉到自己被撐得很满很满，下身被顶得又酸又麻，几乎无法思考，他想要忍住淫猥的喘吟，可前列腺一被硬物碾过，呻吟便再也无法遏止于喉间。

这身体好敏感，佐助心想。

鼬扣着他的腰就猛力抽送，被快速撞击的快感刺激得佐助浑身一颤，酥麻感从后穴不断地涌向脑袋，在交欢的欢愉中，佐助也不自觉地开始迎合起来。

房间里充斥着啪啪声和淫靡的渍水声，鼬舔弄着佐助胸前的小红珠，一边挺动一边抚慰他，并享受着弟弟诱人的喘息，用嘴唇在对方的身体上印下印记。

“哥哥……嗯、给我更多……嗯啊……”佐助目光涣散地呻吟。

“嗯。”鼬应道。

他挺腰戳刺着敏感点，前端坏心地碾压那个地方，佐助感觉到分身根部一阵酸楚，犹如要失禁般难受，“呜……”

鼬也察觉到了，他引着佐助的手握住不住地流水的阴茎，“难受的话碰碰你自己。”他微微收拢手掌，半圈着手体贴地引导佐助一下一下动作起来。

佐助的声音已经从起初的呻吟变为呜咽，整个身体软了下来，后穴被塞满的同时前面被爱抚，两边的快感令他爽得双腿发抖。

在高潮来到的一瞬间，他隐隐约约听到鼬说话：“原谅我，佐助……”佐助的眼前是一双猩红的眼睛，他心里警铃大响，想要闭上眼睛，可是已经来不及了，他像座冰雕般僵住，然后迷迷糊糊地晕了过去。

【原谅我，佐助，我终究是活不长的……】

佐助似乎能听得见鼬的心声。

__________________ 

鼬见到了佐助的记忆。

在精神空间里，记忆分成两部分，一部分是藏在潜意识里的，悲伤的记忆，一般人都会故意避免去回想这些回忆，可是日常生活中的习惯、判断、思考等无意识的动作都会间接地受这种记忆影响。

而另一部分是在表层意识里的，快乐的记忆，是人们常常会忆起的回忆，亦是他们很乐意记住的记忆，这部分会直接影响一个人的情感和心理。通常人们的行为是两种记忆配合而生的，两者缺一不可。

然而，鼬发现佐助潜意识和表层意识里的记忆是放在同一个地方的。

他轻轻碰触记忆，掀起了一波波涟漪，接下来如同走马灯般呈现在鼬的眼前。

【无论你今后选择什么道路，我都会一直深爱着你。】

鼬看见自己抵着佐助的额头这么说道。

【原谅我佐助，这是最后一次了】

鼬看见自己嘴角带血，微笑着戳佐助的额头然后倒下。

【对不起佐助，我没办法陪你到最后。】

鼬看见自己为佐助挡下掉下来的火把。

【我爱你，所以请你好好活着。】

鼬看见自己躺在血泊里奄奄一息。

【就算我不在，你都要照顾好自己。】

鼬看见自己临死前对被捆绑住的佐助说出最后的话语。

【你是我黑暗中唯一的光明。】

鼬看见自己被枪杀前悲怆的笑容。

【你永远是我最重要的人。】

鼬看见自己与佐助一起面对战场上的袭击。

铺天盖地的绝望和悲伤笼罩着整个空间，得知了佐助是如何知道真相的鼬非常震惊，他像是想到了什么，突然停止查看记忆，喃喃自语道：“为什么……”

人总是希望把不堪的回忆忘掉，因为这些记忆里只有痛苦。就算当下忘不了，随着时间的逝去，痛苦的回忆会渐渐被遗忘，而从该次事件中得来的教训会影响一个人的思维。当人们再次被逼回想的时候，会发现这些记忆里的痛苦已全然消失，大脑的保护机制可以让他们把痛苦忘掉，只留下认知上的感受。

这些对佐助来说都是无比沉痛哀伤的回忆，然而，这除了是潜意识中的记忆，同时也是表层意识里的记忆，也就表示就算这些记忆让佐助多么的难过，他也不想把它们忘掉。

而这些原本应该放在潜意识里的记忆如果一直停留在表层意识的话，整个表层意识会逐渐被负面的情绪支配，这样会对主人的心理造成极大伤害。

这样的话，之前佐助的崩溃也能讲得通了。

鼬打算把这些记忆全部删除，他不想佐助一直沉浸于悲伤之中，而且只要佐助把前世的记忆都忘了，原本的计划也能继续进行下去，他还能修改计划不周全的地方，防止佐助知道真相，这都是为佐助好，他安慰自己说。

正当他转动写轮眼，准备删除记忆的时候，一道光线刺进他的眼睛里，他望向那个方向，突然从那里感受到了希望、期盼和雀跃，温暖的阳光射进来，空间里的黑暗一刹那就褪去了。

鼬睁大眼睛，眼前的一幕令他愣住了。

【佐助，我想活下去。】

他看见自己严肃且无比认真地注视着佐助这样说道。

这一句不对劲，他皱一下眉，他从来都不是一个求生欲极强的人，直觉告诉他他遗漏了一些细节，于是他开始仔细查看琐碎而混乱的记忆。在他与佐助之间的回忆中，有失望的、悔疚的、愤怒的、怨恨的，虽然是如深谷般幽暗，但到最后都变得温情而柔和，充满光明，由此可以看得出，这些都佐助来说都是最珍贵的回忆。

可以的话，鼬不想佐助遗忘这些记忆。

【哥哥是完美的！】

听到这句，鼬觉得心里最柔软的地方被戳了一下，他嘴角微微上扬，眼底却生出一点水光，看着佐助为他报仇，为他疯狂的模样，不得不承认的是他动摇了。

他似乎太少看自己在弟弟心中的地位，佐助可以为了他杀同伴，可以为了他报复木叶，可以为了他挑起战争。然而，佐助也可以为了他倒戈阵营，可以为了他回去村子，可以为了他守护和平。

【放弃爱一个人，对姓宇智波的人来说是不可能做到的事。】

这都是因为他爱着佐助，而佐助也同样爱他。

他又想起上辈子的自己说的那一句“我想活下去”，那句话比起是对佐助说的，更像是穿越时间和空间，对现在的自己说的。

那时候的宇智波鼬，到底是要传达什么信息给他呢？

百思不得其解，鼬抛开杂念，继续看弟弟的记忆。

然后他看见了，冥王对佐助和自己下诅咒的一幕。

__________________ 

奈何桥旁，一位慈祥的老人面带微笑地望着面前的两个少年。

“詛咒解除了嗎？”

“是的，我們現在已經沒事了。”

“是嗎……真好呢。”孟婆的双眼笑得眯成一直线。

她转过头望向鼬：“這孩子每次來到這裡的時候，都会跟我说几句话，那时候他的情绪明显很低落，可是一见你来，马上就逼着自己扯出笑容来，他知道你总担心他，所以不斷的強打精神，希望能減輕你心裡的負擔，可惜……你大概不知道，就算知道也都忘了吧。”

“我都知道。”鼬的声音带着点苦涩的味道，他下意识望向佐助，只见对方的耳根染上一抹红色。

“婆婆！我哪有……”佐助捂脸说道。

鼬和孟婆不约而同地对望一眼，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

孟婆说：“即使知道没可能会成功，这孩子也拼尽全力想要救你。害得他自己这么辛苦，每次我都问他，这么做值得吗？他很倔强地说，没有什么值得不值得的，因为你是他的全部，他救你就等于救了自己。”

她笑着说：“我能看得出在他心目中你是比他自身更重要的存在呢。”

她用那双佈滿皺紋的手緊緊握著鼬的手，“他是個溫柔的孩子，請你務必好好對待他。”

“我绝对会。”鼬答应道。

“好，你们把汤喝了吧，喝了就——”

“过去的事都忘了，又是一个新的开始！”鼬和佐助把句子接下去，相视而笑。

END


End file.
